Swanqueen Highschool
by Snickerbars03
Summary: It takes place in high school were Emma Swan is 18 a senior and has a 3 year old son named Henry who is very smart for his age. Single Gay Regina Mills 22 year old who just started teaching at story brook high. Single Gay I dont own these characters (also on my wattpad)
1. SwanqueenHighschool

Chapter 1- First day of school

-The alarm clock goes off waking the young blonde to get up and get her son ready for day care and her first day of school.

Emma POV

I go to my sons room get him to go the bathroom so we can shower together. After I get dressed in a white tank top, my famous red leather jacket with ripped jeans and a pair of my white high top converse.

I put Henry in a short sleeved red and black flannel shirt some jeans and his little black converse.

I brush both mine and Henry's teeth and go down stairs to make breakfast. We eat then after I grab mine and Henry's bags. Then Henry grabs my hand and we say goodbye to my parents Mary Margaret and David as they are leaving to. They both work at my school as teachers. "Have a good day at school sweetie. Bye Henry love you!" My dad and mom say at the same time. "We will love you guys too." I say then we walk out the door.

Regina POV

I hear my alarm go off realizing I have to get up to go to work today. I get up shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. Today I am wearing a nice red flowy blouse, a black blazer and a pencil skirt to match and my black stilettos heels.

Then I go down stairs grab my keys. Then out to the car. I drove to granny's dinner and got me a coffee. Then I headed to story brook high.

Emma POV

"Henry have a good day baby boy I will see you after school. I love you. " I say to my son giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I wuv you too mommy." He says as he runs to play with other kids.

I get to school and see Ruby. "Hey Rubes" I say " Hey Em are you ready to go get our schedules?" Ruby asked me "Yes I hope we have the same classes or this year is gonna be boring." "Same I need you with me." We got get our schedules. "Okay what classes do you have?" Ruby asks "I have Miss. Mills for English, Mr. Gold for history, my mom for drama, my dad for P.E. Art with Miss. Mills lunch Mr. Scarlet for science then free period with Miss. Mills.

"Omg we have the same classes!" We go to class and see Killian and Belle. " Hey swan, red over here" Killian says. We go over to them across the room in the second row and talk about our Summer. Then me and ruby sit in the to seats in front of them. The teacher comes in and I thought I was dreaming. She is so beautiful. Her smile, eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown and her brunette hair is about shoulder length. She is breath taking. Ruby pinches me to get my attention I look at her and she whispers "your gay is showing." " Thank you" I whisper back. The teacher introduces her self. " I am Miss. Mills and I will be teaching your class. I am 22 years old graduated early. I am single and gay. " wait did she say shes gay" I say in my head

I will not deal with disruptions in class so no coming in late, no turning things in late and I will not deal with people being disrespectful. Today you guys are gonna write about someone who makes you happy." Miss. Mills said. I decide to write about Henry.

He is the light to my dark. He has dark brown hair, green eyes and freckles on his face under his eyes and on his nose. when I am down he knows how to make me happy.

Once I finished writing I turned it in. I had 15 minutes to myself. I was sitting there looking around till I caught her eye her beautiful hazel brown eyes. I was so into her eyes I didn't even notice the bell rang till ruby said "Hey Em are you coming the bell rang" "Oh yeah sorry I was distracted."

Regina POV

Emma was staring at me and I was staring back she is so beautiful. She has amazing blonde hair, Regina stop she is your student. But she has beautiful blue green eyes. No regina stop! I have free class so I decided to grade the papers I have. Emma's was first and it was beautiful but who was she talking about is it Killian or a boyfriend maybe her little brother I dont know but I am gonna find out.

Later it was 4th period and Emma comes walking in and with her friends some I have already had and some I haven't. She looks at me smiles and walks to her seat. She has a gorgeous smile. Regina no stop she is your student and she probably doesn't even like girls or me at all for that matter. Okay Regina stop. "Hey everyone some of you already know me I am Miss. Mills I am 22 and graduated early. I am single and gay. You guys will be respectful to everyone in this class and will not be late or turn anything in late. Okay class today I want you to draw something you care about.

Emma POV

I started drawing not sure of what I was drawing. When I was done I looked at it and it was of Henry as a baby he was so cute.

I got up and turned it in to Miss. Mills. She smiled at me and said "Done already Miss. Swan" "Yep is there anything else I need to do" I know what I want to do I want to take you here right now. I thought in my head. Emma stop she is your teacher she probably doesn't like you.

Regina POV

"Done already Miss.Swan" I said "Yep is there anything else I need to do" she asked "Um not that I can think of endless you want to start on tomorrows assignment?" "Uh sure why not" "Okay tomorrow we are going to draw some type of abandon house or haunted your choice." "Okay thanks that actually sounds really fun to do." she says with a smile on her face."Your welcome and that's the point dear." I chuckle. She goes and sits down and starts working. She looks so cute when she is trying to concentrate.

Last period*

Emma POV

Ruby and I made our way into class for free period and Miss. Mills looked at me and smiled. I smile back at her. "Hi Miss. Lucas" she says while looking at Ruby. "Hi Miss. Mills" Ruby says back. "Heyy Miss.Swan" she says holding the y longer than needed while staring a little longer than needed. "Hey Miss. Mills I finished tomorrows assignment. Do you want it now or tomorrow?""Um I can take it now If you want." Miss.Mills says "Sure, Here you go." I say handing her the paper. "Thank you dear. Also if you want you could start on tomorrows English paper?" she asked "Yeah sounds like a great Idea I am done with every other classes home work so it doesn't hurt to start." I say back glad that I am actually good at getting things done and get to be ahead tomorrow.

Regina POV

Well looks like she is really smart to ugh that makes me like her more. Regina stop she is your student. "Okay well the homework is to write something hard you could or have not been through fictional or nonfictional." I tell her "Okay thanks Miss.Mills." She said "you're welcome dear!" I replied as she went to her seat. She has a great ass. Regina stop she is your student for goodness sakes.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2 - Day 2 and 3

Emma POV

Henry comes in jumping on me saying "Mommy time to get up I'm hungwy!" "Okay buddy I'm up" I say to him "Let's get ready and we can go eat at granny's today before school" I tell him "Yay I love gwanny's." "I know baby now let's go." Today I am wearing white crop top and a pear of high waisted jeans that show of my belly button ring and my baby blue green converse. And my black hooded leather jacket. Henry is wearing I red and black button up shirt and a pear of jeans with his black high top converse.

We say bye to my dad, my moms already at the school and we head out the door. We go to granny's and get 2 hot chocolate with cinnamon one small for henry tho. Once done I take him to day care and head off to school. I get there with 3 minutes to get to class and it takes 2 minutes. I get to the door open it and look at Miss. Mills. She smiles at me and I smile at her. She is really gorgeous I wish she could be mine... Emma stop she is you teacher she is not gonna like you anyways. I turn my English homework in. I wrote about when Henry sperm doner rapped me.

Regina POV

"Thank you Miss. Swan" I say to her "Your welcome" she replies going back to her seat. I talk to the class about the lesson I give them there homework to do. I got sit in my seat and read Emma's.

"This girl was happy she was 15 years old had a great life. Her parents loved her she had great friends. She even had a boyfriend but she discovered she liked girls. So she wanted to break up with him but he started hitting her. She had bruises everywhere. One night she was walking to a friends house he came from no where and grabbed her took her to a hidden place the rapped her. She eventually got away went to her friends house so her parents wouldn't see her like that. And they helped her got her cleaned up and then called the police. Few weeks later she discovered she was pregnant with his kid. She decided to keep the baby and make sure that the live a good life. Lots of people made fun of her bullied her but all her friends stayed her parents supported her and now she has a pretty decent life with a gorgeous baby boy."

I really like this hopefully its not true though. I put the grade on it and them give it back to Emma. She looks at me and says "Thanks Miss. Mills" she smiles at me. "Your welcome dear" I say back smiling.

The next day*

Emma came into class she smiled at me and waved I did it back to her. The bell rings and I start class. "Today's assignment is to write a story can be fiction or non-fiction about something scary it can even go with your homework for art homework you were given to yesterday. Okay now you have till Monday so you have today and all weekend to work on it. I will even give you class time Monday so that being said I expected it to be done by the end of class that day." I went back to my deck to start grading the art projects we have done. The first one on top is Emma's house. Its really good, amazing actually, she is defiantly an very talented artist.

I look at it really good to make sure I get all the detail she put into the house and around it, then I give her a grade. I give her an A because this house looks really realistic. Same with the scenery, and it has great structure. It also gives off a depressed feelings to it. It has great expression all together. This is absolutely amazing. By time I am done with Emma's I start working on everyone else's. After a couple in I caught myself looking up to see Emma glance up at me smile then go straight back to work. My god that smile is so cute. I think to my self. She is every smart and gets work done really fast but takes her time at the same time. Her work is never rushed and it is usually really good. I am sure that she will be done at least my the end of the day or tomorrow.

Emma POV*

I look up real quick and see that Miss. Mills is looking up at me so I smile and then go back to work. Five minutes before the bell rang I looked up at Miss.Mills she looks gorgeous today. She is wearing a black dress that fits her curves really well. She is also wearing a blazer that is tan and with just a little bit of black.

Then I stared thinking about how much I would love to see her without the dress on. Emma stop she is your teacher. I said to myself. When the bell rang I waited for most everyone to leave. As I was about to leave I heard "Emma can you wait back for a minute please." ' I thought to myself oh no what did she want' Once everyone leaves I go up to her and asked "you wanted me?" "Oh yes um I just wanted to let you know that you did a wonderful job on your drawing and I wanted to say I am impressed. I was wondering if you thought about maybe participating in the state school art show competition. I think you have a wonderful talent that could get you somewhere. There will be a news person and a journalist there to talk with who ever wins the art show and to talk to some of the others. I think you have what it takes to win if that is what you want." "Um thanks Miss.Mills and I think I may do it. I am never one to pass down this type of opportunity." "Okay I am glad to hear that. I will give you the permission slip as soon as I find it." "Okay thank you! I will see you for art then bye Miss.Mills!" "See you then, have a good day dear.) Then I walk out to meet my three friends waiting for me. "Hey guys I got good news!" I say to them "What is it?" they all ask at the same time "I am going to be in the state school art show competition!" I say excitedly "That's amazing Em!" Ruby said to me " Wow Em congrats!" Bell said "Oh my god Swan that's great news!"


	3. Chapter3-thecompetition

Emma POV

So I was working with Miss.Mills for the art show competition. I decided I wanted to do something that has to do with Henry. I drew some of when he was a little baby. I drew one of me holding Henry. I also drew one of me amd my father when I was little. Then last I drew one of an eye with a tear that shows emotion through it.

Once they were done we sent them in for thr art show. Miss.mills loved the drawing but she didnt know that they had to do with Henry or me. But...

Regina POV

"Can I ask you something Emma?" " You just did but yeah sure." I said chuckling a little "Who are these people in your drawings? They seem to have meaning to you from the work and details in them plus they have lots of emotions and meaning behind them all."

Emma POV

Oh god the question I was kind of dreading. I thought to myself. But I decided I am going to tell her anyways. "Well the one of the eye was to show past pain and other mixed emotions. The one that was of a father and Daughter was my dad and I when I was little. Then the one of the girl and her baby well that is a story of its own." I paused and took a sigh "Does it have anything to do with the story you had written for one of our homework assignment?" She said looking me in my eyes. I hoped that she didnt see the tears forming in my eyes. I nodded " Yes that girl in the story was me. The baby was my son Henry. He is three years old now." I said not realizing I had a tear rolling down my eye, till she wiped it away with her thumb. " Oh Emma Im sorry that happened to you. You deserve better than that. Its a beautiful story behind all the bad stuff." "Yeah I wouldnt change it except for the fact that I was getting abused. He was an amazing, loving and caring guy. Eventually he stopped though. I havent seen him for a while he moved that same year a few months after that. He may have rapped me and abused me but I loved him none the less. He got help and as far as I know still getting help. He hasnt tried to talk to me at all or make any effort in Henry's life. He was mad but at the same time glad I called the police after he rapped me. He wasnt in jail for long though since he was a minor. When he got out he apologized but he had to go because he needed help. I was sad because he was my first love but at the time I needed an out since I am more into girls. I wanted to hurt myself afterwards but I was pregnant and then I had Henry so I stayed strong. He is my world." "That's crazy and if you ever feel lile hurting your self again please come to me no matter what." "Okay I will thanks for listening"

The next day*

I got to school and I saw him...

A/u sorry cliff hanger but the next chapter will be up soon anyways I am so into it right now but I want this next part to have its own chapter.


	4. Chapter4-Him

Emma POV

It was Neal. I can't believe it why is he here. He is coming my way. "Emma its nice to see you" "Its nice to see you too." "What are you doing here?" "I got the help I needed. I am seeing a therapist here. I decided I need to finish off school here. I couldnt start right away this year though. They wanted me to wait." "Oh well its nice to see you" I hugged him and he hugged back "So what have you been up to lately got a girlfriend or anyone" "Nope just taking care of our son." "We have a son? What's his name?" He said shocked "Well his name is Henry. He looks a lot like you. Do you want to see a picture of him?" He nodded as I pulled out my phone to show him a few pictures bof when he was born to now. "He is beautiful. I see lots of you in him too." "Do you want to meet him? He knows of you and has seen pictures of you." "Yeah I would love too! And you did but why though I was horrible to you." " I did because you were my best friend before that, you were my first love and your his father. I want him to know of you at least even if you never got to meet him. He deserves to know his father." "Wow I'm glad that you did that and he does deserve to know his father. Yes I would love to meet him. When and where do you want me to meet him?" "After school today 5:00 meet me at granny's" "Okay then see you later Em." " Bye Neal"

Miss Mills class*

" I never thought I would see him again" I said to ruby "I didn't either, are you okay though?" "Yeah I'm okay just shocked." "I would be too!" "Well I got to tell my dad and mom about that." "Let's get to class before the bell rings we have one minute" Ruby walks in as the bell rings but I was a little behind. "Miss.Lucas have a seat please, Miss.Swan I would like to talk to you after class." I nodded and went to my seat. I had manage to have tears in my eyes not realizing it till Ruby looked over and at me and gave me a questioning look.

after class*

"Miss.Lucas you can wait outside the door, Miss.Swan wait in here." Everyone leaves and it was just me and Miss. Mills " You wanted to see me" "Yes I was wanting to check on you because I noticed you had seemed a little upset and you came in right behind Ruby as the bell rang" "Oh yeah um mm... Uh.. Well its because Henrys father is back and at the school to be exact" "Oh how are you feeling about that?" " I am okay I guess, I'm shocked, I'm happy that he got help and is still getting help here. Im happy he wants to meet Henry. I am upset because I wasn't sure I wanted to see him or not and my mom and dad need to know that he is gonna meet Henry tonight." "Oh well if you need me I am here always" "Thank you Miss.Mills!" " You can call me Regina when we are not in class and not around any other teachers" " Thats a pretty name and Thank you Regina that means a lot. See you later." "Thank You Emma and see you around"

after moms class*

"Hey mom can I talk to you for a second?" "Yes you can sweetie what is it?" "Neal is back and he has been getting help and is seeing a therapist to continue with help. And he wants to meet Henry. I told him to meet me at granny's after school at 5:00" "Okay sweetie but I want to be there for that" "Thats fine mom and should I tell dad?" "I will do it. I need to talk to him anyways" " Okay thanks mom! Love you got to get to dads class now." "Love you too and tell him to come see me after class is over would ya please" " I will mom bye" I said as I left the room


	5. Chatper5-themeeting

Emma POV

Mom and I just picked up Henry from daycare to got meet his dad.

"Hey baby boy were gonna go meet your dad do you still want to go?" I say to him "Yes please" "Okay buddy we are here now"

"I'm scared mommy what if he don't wike me?" "Oh baby boy he will like you everyone loves you. And if he dont then we don't need him" "right mommy!" He says a smiley.

"Emma over here" "Hey Neal this is Henry. Henry this I your dad." "Hi Henry its nice to finally meet you" "Hi" Henry says all shy like "He is just shy he will get used to you. If you by him a hot chocolate with cinnamon on top he will love you" "Okay one hot chocolate with cinnamon for the little man coming up"

"Here you go Henry" "Yay thank you I wuv hot chocolate with cinnamon." He says all excited."Your welcome Henry" neal chuckles

2 hours later*

"Well Henry needs to get home so we can get him ready for bed. This was great for the first time meeting you. He loves you so much already." I said to Neal. '"Thank you so much for letting me see him. He is a great kid and I love him and hope to do this more so I can be in his life. He means so much to me already and I hate the fact I missed so much of his life." "Of course Neal you will be able to be in his life. Your his father he is gonna need you. He does need you." " Okay let me say bye to him first." "Hey buddy I'm gonna miss you. Sleep tight baby boy. I love you Bye!" "I wuv you Too Daddy."

A/u sorry this is a little short and some of the others may be. I am just wanting to get some of the parts with other characters. I will do my best for longer chapters. I Have Ideas I am trying to get to but I don't like skipping a lot of events


	6. Chatper6-thetalk

It has been a few months and the first semester is almost over*

Regina POV*

I'm teaching Emma's class today and things are strange she seems spaced out. "Miss. Swan please pay attention." I tell her "Oh sorry" Emma says. I got back to teaching but something is off. I hear Emma talking. "Miss. Swan stay after class please." I say sternly Emma nods.

Emma POV*

Miss.Mills wants me to stay after class. She has never been that mad before it scares me. Why I am alone with her I think I need to tell her how I feel. After all it is a Friday so if something goes wrong I don't have to see her for two days. Finally the bell rings my heart is pounding. I get up slowly packing my stuff waiting for everyone to leave. I tell my friends not to wait for me. "Okay see you later Ems"Ruby and Bell say.

I got up to Miss. Mills and ask "You wanted to see me?" "Yes I did I have some stuff to ask you." "Okay what is it?" I asked curiously "Well you have been acting different today and I just wanted to know why?" "I have been thinking about some things." "May I ask what type of things?" "Well one thing has been about Henry and Neal, they are doing so good together, which I am glad about because it's hard to do this on my own with only my mom and dads help when they can. I am also glad because that's his father he needs him. I just hope it stays that way. Neal seems to be doing really well he still goes to his counseling and all so I'm not to sure. I have talked to his counselor to see if he thinks that he won't go back to how he used to, and he said it doesn't look like it will. But the main thing is I have been thinking about this wonderful girl who is gorgeous as all get out, smart, caring, has an amazing voice that I love so much. But there are some problems." I hear that and I am a little sad she might like someone else. " Well from the Neal stuff I am glad he is doing good and is bonding with Henry. What are the problems?" "Well one she is older, and also I don't think she likes girls." "Well you never know till you try. How much older is she than you.? Plus it shouldn't be that big a deal if your 18 already." "I know that but it's the position we are in that's complicated. Also she is 22 years old." "Well that's not that bad. What do you mean by position you are in with them?" "Well she is um... One is a teacher at a school. " "Oh I see now that could be complicated. I know how you feel I am in the same type of complicated situation too. Mine can cause me to lose my job if they found out. But anyways who do you like is it a teacher at this school if so I promise I wont tell? After all its a crush anyways you wouldn't get into trouble even if anyone did know." " I know that but the feelings for them are really strong to the point I want to tell them." "Then tell them maybe if you have to things will work out. I know I am a teacher so I shouldn't say this but I would just go for it. Worst comes is you might have to change teachers." "Well um.. It's... Um..a.. Its y y you."

A/u- sorry cliff hanger you will find out whats to come soon. Also give ideas for more stuff. Leave any comments could use some really good motivation. Be prepared for some big skips in time because I want to be able to get to my point, so I can introduce more stuff to this. Also if you are also a Neal and Emma fan stay tuned because I am writing a story in them too maybe just maybe I will write a few of these. I am thinking about writing what happend with Emma and Neal before this tell me what do you think?


	7. Chapter7-tocontinue

Smut warning mutare content*

Regina POV

Omg she just said it was me.. I'm beyond shocked right now. "Its me.." I say shocked "Yeah its you."Emma says with some fear in her voice. "I... Uh... Don't know what to say. I'm shocked, flattered even speechless." "Its fine but if you want to we could just forget I ever said anything." She says with a sad look on her face "No.. No not at all I don't want to forget this. Em your amazing, and beautiful, smart, my student though but Honestly your the person I have feelings for more than I have ever had for someone else ever." I say then I grab her from the back of her neck and kiss her. It was slow and passionate but the best kiss I have ever had. Emma pulls away slowly and we both look at each other smiling. "Wow that was..." "Amazing" I finish that for her. "Yeah" she says smiling shyly. "Do you want to come to my office with me?" I asked "Um Well I have science then your free period next so I can't." "Hmm that true and your already late to science how bout I write you a pass and you can come back in here." "Sure why not" I write her a pass and hand it to her.

Emma POV

"Thank you! I'll be right back." "Okay see you soon beautiful." Regina says smiling. I blush and leave. "Mr. Scarlet I have a pass from Miss. Mills, she said she is sorry I was late, and she wanted me to come back once I handed this to you." "Okay thank you for telling me here is what we are doing in class" he handed me some notes "Thank you bye." then I leave "Hey" "Hey your back now" Regina said it was quiet till I break the silence. "So.. what now??" "Well that depends on what you want." "Well I think what I want is to be able to kiss you again, but I don't think we should in the classroom." "Your right it should not happen in the classroom again. I also would love to kiss you again, but we do need to talk first." "Yes that would probably be wise, do you want to talk in your office." "Yes come on in" I follow her in to her office.

Regina POV

"So what are we?" Emma asked shyly. "Well that depends what you want us to be. Do you wants to be an us or do you want to be you and I be me? If you want to be you and I be me then we probably should not kiss anymore." I replied "Regina do you want to be my Girlfriend?" I walk over to her kiss her passionately then we slowly pull away. "So is that a yes." she says nervously I kiss her again but I pull away and say " Yes that is a yes" I say chuckling "Really you really want to be my girlfriend?" she says shocked "Yes I do now kiss me please." I say. She comes over to me quickly and kisses me it was slow and filled with lust or love and then turned to passionate to heated to needy. "Regina please." she says against my lips. "Please what" I reply "Please can you touch me" "Where do you want me to touch you." Emma grabs my hand and places in on her wet center. I gasp "Oh Emma your so wet" I moan "Only for you" she moans ...

A/u - sorry to make this short and obviously you all know what happens next. sorry it took long to upload. I have a plan to do a small time skip now they are together but I have great plans for after Emma is out of high school but there will be a tiny bit more of her in high school but only in the end.


	8. Chapter8-the3mostspeacialwords

Weeks later*

Emma POV

"Ruby just go tell bell how you feel about her." "No I can't do that, but I have a plan when we go over there I'm gonna flirt with you just to see if she gets jealous." "Fine but I'm not flirting back"

Bell POV

Ruby seems to be very flirty towards Emma and I just want to cry. "So Bell how is everything going" Emma asked "Its a good. How are things going with you? I noticed that you seem to be a lot happier and you light up when Miss.Mills walks into the room." "Things are great for me and yeah me and her became really great friends." "That's good." Ruby is twirling her hair and smiling at Emma. "So Emma are you seeing anybody?" Ruby asked Emma in a flirty way. "Well kind of yeah"Emma replies "Who is it" I say now focusing on Emma. "Well I can't say their name yet but as soon as I can I will. But trust me I can't because they can get into serious trouble if someone finds out." "Oh that sucks but promise that you tell us as soon as you find out." Ruby is still flirting with Emma. I wonder is it Ruby who Emma is seeing and she just asked to make things seem normal. Then Ruby kisses Emma. I just run off crying.

Emma POV

I push Ruby off me "What the hell Ruby" as I do that I see Regina take off looking pissed and hurt. Did she just see that oh my god I have to go after her. I start running ignoring Ruby calling for me. "Emma wait" I stop anf turn around and say. "Ruby just go after Bell she looked pretty hurt I have someone else to go after right now." Then I run off. Once I get to Regina's office I hear her crying. I open the door with a slight knock on the door as I go in. "Get out I dont want to see you right now, I don't want to talk to you right now." Regina yells at me "Let me talk you dont have too." I say calmly scared that our relationship is ruined. "Fine but after that you leave my office." "Okay I can except that" "So I'm assuming you saw Ruby kissing me, and that's why I'm here to explain to you that she was doing that to make Bell jealous. No I didn't agree to her kissing me. I told her she can flirt with me but I won't flirt back. And I didnt." "You still didn't pull back" " I was surprised and shocked but before I even saw you running away I pushed her off of me and said Ruby what the hell." "You did?" She asked me with hope in her eyes. "Yes I did. I don't want to be with her fuck she don't want to be with me it was all just to make Bell jealous in the first place but don't get me wrong that was too far for me. The only women I want to kiss is you." "You do? Why would you only want me?" She asked me wiping her tears away. "I love you that's why" she looks up at me and asked. "You really love me?" "Yes I do I love you so much words can't even describe." She comes over to me looking me in the eyes and grabs my cheeks and kisses me with so much passion and love. I kiss her back showing her how much I love her. When we pull back a little to see each other she says "I love you too." And kisses me again.

Bell POV

I can't believe that she just kissed Emma. "Bell what's wrong." Ruby came up to me and said. "I love you that's whats wrong but you love Emma and not me." I say hurt and upset. Ruby kisses me I kiss back till reality sets in then I pull away fast. "Ruby stop your with Emma and your not helping me at all." "Bell I am not with Emma I kissed her and flirted with her to see if it would make you jealous because I didn't know how to tell you that I love you too." Then she kissed me again. "You love me?" "Yes I do now Bell French would you be my girlfriend?" "Yes of cousre I will." Then I kissed her agian.


	9. Chapter9-graduationpropsal

Months later graduation time*

Emma POV

I plan on proposing to Regina today. I have this gorgeous ring, I hope she likes it. I'm really nervous. "Hey Ruby are you ready to go now?" "Yes I am. I can't believe we made it. This is just crazy. Bell is meeting us there same with Killian." "I know it's hard to believe we got here. It took forever, but feels just like yesterday we had our first day of school ever!" "Right, so today's the big day right?" Ruby asked me curiously. "Yes it is I really hope she says yes." "Are you nervous?" "Yes I feel like she will say no because I'm scared she just thinks this was a fling till I graduated." "I can tell by they way you look at each other that is not what she thinks." "I hope your right rubes"

at graduation *

"Class valedictorian is Emma Swan" in the audience there where yells and Yays and go Emma as I go up to give my speech. "As you all know I'm Emma Swan. I have worked really hard to get here today and so have all of you, it has been one heck of a journey for us all. We are about to say goodbye to high school and hello to the world out there. So many of you I have know for years and I am so glad I got to know you all. Some of us may keep in touch but some of us are gonna leave and meet all kinds of new people. I just want to thank all of my friends for being there for me through all the tough times and helping me get to where I'm at today. Ruby you are the big one your my sister, my best friend, my everything I would not of made it all the way here today if it wasn't for you I am so glad you wanted to be my best friend and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I would also like to thank Killian you have been there for me for so long you made life fun and enjoyable if it wasn't for you I would of been the school nerd that no one really wants to hang out with. Then I want to thank my parents for being so wonderful I don't know what I would of done with out you and I'm so glad to have you guys in my life and that will never change. And one of the biggest all I would like to thank my son Henry for being the best son I could ask for. I love you so much Henry and I'm so thankful to have you in my life. Last I want to thank my teachers for all the help and hard work you guys do but there is one in particular I want to thank and that is Miss. Mills you have been there for me this whole year and helped me so much I wasn't sure if I was gonna make it through this year but thanks to you I have. Love too all you guys. And hope that life is best for all. Thank you all for this." When I ended that I looked at Regina smiling so big, she was smiling right back and had tears in her eyes.

end of graduation*

I went over to my parents to hug them before they left while I took Henry. Then I went over to Ruby and Killian I talked to them till I spotted Regina coming over to us. "Hello Emma, Ruby and Killian" "Hey Miss.Mills" Ruby and Killian said "Hey gorgeous" I said just loud enough for her to hear. She smiled "Congratulations guys I'm glad I got to be your guys teacher." "Oh come on you are acting like you will never see us again." "Well you never know. Are you guys sticking around here or do you got plans?" She asked but mostly looked at me when she said that. "Well we plan on staying close by so we can come and visit Emma and little Henry and we would love to see you again." Ruby says as she looks at me and smiles like she knew what I worrying about. "Awe well that's sweet. So Emma what are your plans then?" "Actually before I tell you that can you come with me please?" "Of course lead the way" she says as I take Henry from Ruby. We walk to her office that I had set up in a really romantic way. There was flowers on her desk, candles and the lights were dimmed. "Wow did you do this" Regina says looking at me "I had a little help but I planned it all." "Emma it's so beautiful." She said smiling with tears in her eye's. This is my moment I put Henry down and he takes his jacket off and runs to Regina. "Hey baby boy what does your shirt say?" "It says will you marrwie my mommy?" That's when I go up to her and Henry goes right outside the door where Ruby is waiting for him. "Bye mommy and Gina I will be with aunt Ruby." Neither of us said anything we just looked at each other till I said... "Regina you make me so happy more than I can even express. I love you so much you don't even know it. Your the most amazing outstanding and most beautiful woman I know and your my best friend would you do me the honor and make me the happiest woman alive. Will you marry me?" I said as I got down on one knee and grabbed her hands. "Yes.. yes of course I would marry.. yes.. oh god yes." I put the ring on her finger and kiss her so passionately. "I love you so much Emma and I can't wait to marry you." "I cant wait either, I love you so much baby." I kissed her again then there was a knock on the door. She goes to see who it was then Henry comes running in. "Gina did you say yes?" "Yes I did baby." "Yay I'm gonna have a mamma now." "If that's what you want me to be baby I will be your mamma." "I love you mamma Gina." "I love you too." Then I went up and rapped my arms around Regina and Henry. "I love you both so much." "We love you too." They both said at the same time.


End file.
